A purple necklace costs $$36$, and a blue pair of gloves costs $$6$. The purple necklace costs how many times as much as the blue pair of gloves costs?
Answer: The cost of the purple necklace is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$36 \div $6$ $$36 \div $6 = 6$ The purple necklace costs $6$ times as much as the blue pair of gloves costs.